


温热

by shelyue99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelyue99/pseuds/shelyue99





	温热

埃尔文第一眼看见利威的时候，仿佛是在一瞬间瞥到了耀眼的火花。

他运用立体机动在半空中灵巧移动的身形，敏捷的动作，甚至连他在压力下快速的判断力，都像旅行者手中石头摩擦最终而生的火花，在一片漆黑无边的森林中，遽然点亮了。

 

埃尔文是偶尔从宪兵的闲谈中得知利威的存在的。近几年来纷扰地下街治安的一大团伙，团伙的首领不知从何得手了立体装置，而且还运用地得心应手，甚至连宪兵都追不上。

没有实战经验的宪兵技巧会生疏也是正常。埃尔文暗想，却没有把宪兵的酒间闲谈简单地抛之脑后，善用立体装置的地下街团伙？调查兵团的分队长理应帮帮他们的宪兵同僚了。

 

埃尔文一直在寻找。他在找一个可以帮助他们打破难关的人。他要拥有力量，也要拥有决心和勇气。而这几样，在埃尔文慢慢了解利威后，发现都体现在他身上。

 

利威经常让他感到意外。他作为士兵出色的能力无人能及，可更让埃尔文没有意料到的，是他作为一个人的特点。

 

比如说，他意外地发现利威很喜欢红茶，喝茶时也总是小心谨慎地拿着茶具，对他的茶具也非常呵护。他私下里对整洁极其偏执，却在需要弄脏自己手的时候毫不犹豫。

起初他总以为利威会对他抱有戒心，却发现每一次作战任务归来后敲开他办公室门的是利威，他会站在埃尔文铺满阵亡通知书的书桌前，垂下目光等着埃尔文停下手中书写的笔。

 

“你该去休息了。”利威会这么说，他有时也并非很有耐心，埃尔文抬起头，他看见他眼前利威的表情，他皱着眉，似乎比往常还要不快。

“今天不完成这些不行。”

“那我来替你写。”利威向前走了一步，“还是你是嫌我的字难看？”

“不、”埃尔文想起利威那一手宛如印刷体的字，“只是身为团长，应该由我来写士兵阵亡通知书。”

“这样狗屁的规定不存在。”利威上前直接从书桌上拿走了未完成的通知书，埃尔文还来不及阻止他，利威便径直从他的办公室离开了。

 

这让埃尔文想到利威的另一个特点，虽然表面上看上去很难接近，心地却十分柔软，对他尤其如此…埃尔文暗自揣度。

 

利威对自己究竟抱着什么样的情感——埃尔文不敢私自下定论，可他也是敏锐的人，他留意得到利威总是定格在自己身上的目光，或者是像刚才，用强硬别扭的方式来关心他。

 

无疑，对调查兵团也好，对埃尔文也好，利威都是特殊的。他想起利威在半空中挥动刀刃的样子，好像看到了展翅的猎鹰。利威于他，是一种力量，也是一种希望。

 

这样或许会让他们离胜利更近一步，让他离真相也更近一步……不、他对自己脑袋里突然冒出的想法不寒而栗，不是这样的，他劝诱利威加入兵团并不是为了他的私利…！

 

你要怎么证明不是？

 

两个声音同时在埃尔文的脑袋里对话，他又想起利威从他手里夺走通知书，和他沾满血灰的披风。这让前一秒他的利威或许对自己抱有好感的想法显得可笑极了，他有什么资格呢？

被爱的资格，和去爱人的资格，对他来说都不配拥有，在他选择为了得知真相加入调查兵团的那一天起。

 

 

埃尔文成为新一任的团长后不久，特别得设立了士兵长这一前所未有的职位，他的第一任兵长，自然给了一直站在他身边的利威。

 

“你把它想象成是一种象征。”埃尔文向利威这么解释，“希望的象征，这样人们看到你，或者听到你的名字时会受到激励和鼓舞，他们会相信人类战胜巨人的那一天不会永不到来。”

“你是说我是希望？”利威看着埃尔文，迟疑了一下，“我不知道能不能成为你说的什么象征。但我看来，该被称作希望的应该是你。”

 

“我吗？”埃尔文有些不敢相信，“这还真是新鲜的说法。你知道人们会叫我什么吗？冷漠无情的指挥官，恶魔，杀人者……”

 

“够了。”利威生硬地打断了他，他皱着眉，眼神锐利，似乎被那些话冒犯的是利威而不是埃尔文他自己。他有些宽慰，也很歉疚，复述别人的诽谤就像是用同样的刀再扎了自己一次，他感到疼，但他感到有一丝宽慰的，是也有人担心他会怕疼。

 

多么奇妙的人啊。

 

他心中一簇沉寂的火苗有了一丝复燃，带来氧气的是利威。

 

“你不要去理那些猪猡说的话，那些都是——”

 

埃尔文没有听从大脑给他的指示，他想遵从自己的内心，一次也好。

 

他于是伸出了手臂，环抱住了利威。他曾想过，思绪在他的罪恶感和日渐增长的感情间徘徊不定。他本想着对这一切都熟视无睹，在这样的世界与他人建立亲密的关系只会徒增悲痛，兵团的老兵每个人都曾这么想过，他们也不例外。

 

“喂，这是什么意思……”埃尔文仍没有松开手的意思，他的力道似乎要嵌进利威的背里，他抬眼去看埃尔文，平时就算面对巨人也沉着冷静的男人却在战栗。利威从埃尔文的手臂间挣脱出手，捧着埃尔文的脸颊，他看着对方的眼睛，没有躲闪。他们的倒影在彼此的眼里如此澄清。

“是这个意思吗。”利威凑近了埃尔文，吻上了他仍在发颤的嘴唇。

 

 

埃尔文总是会做奇异的梦。

他梦到自己是一个登山者，迷路误入了一片森林，他想循着月光走出这片森林，却因只顾看着上方而没有顾及脚下的路。他不小心踩空了，而身下却是一个看不见底的深渊，在他即将摔落的那一刻，他用全力攥住了眼前唯一的一根枝条。

 

枝条看上去随时会绷断，无法支撑他的体重。但那枝条似乎极其坚韧，不仅没有绷断，而且好像还有一股自带的力量在把他拉回地上。

 

 

埃尔文从那个梦中醒来了，他没有梦见那之后的后续，只记得那感觉十分熟悉。那也是他为数不多的好梦，森林之中的木精灵？说给利威和韩吉听的话肯定会被说是孩童的异想天开。

 

在失去右手的那段治疗时间，埃尔文也有时梦见类似的场景。梦里总会出现他无法解开的困境，而困境的最后，总会有一个带给他一线希望，向他伸出援手的人。那只手似乎一直会把他带到光亮的地方。

 

到这边来。

不要去那边。

 

到这边来。

 

 

苏醒过来的埃尔文看到的第一个人是利威，他仍穿着黑色的便服，在发觉埃尔文醒来后他一下从椅子上站了起来，埃尔文从未见过这样激动的利威。埃尔文试图抬起左手，却异常艰难，利威急忙握住了他的手，埃尔文忽然注意到和他自己的手比起来，利威的手显得那么小。

 

“感觉怎么样？我现在就叫医疗班来。”

“像是……去地狱走了一趟。”

 

埃尔文看见利威轻轻撇了撇眉，他的目光落在埃尔文空荡荡的右边。

 

韩吉的报告在埃尔文心中丢下了一颗石子，他有预感，他与父亲的推测都是真的。几十年来的探寻，他终于快要摸着真相的样子了。

 

“这和你的那个梦有关吗？”

利威突然问起，他想起自己曾经模糊地向利威提起过他个人的梦想，内容却是没有详细说起。他的部下和战友们都不知道他的这个梦，但他怎么敢于让他们知道呢？

 

他的战友是为了人类的自由而牺牲的，他脑内的一个声音告诉他，但另一个声音又孜孜不倦、日复一日地低语，不、不是，他们是为了你自私的梦想而去死的。

 

他没法说出口，在信赖仰仗他的部下的面前，在利威面前，埃尔文无法对这个他爱慕同样并且也爱慕着他的人面前，说出这么多年来困扰他的梦魇，和他无法妥协的核心。

 

“现在你知道了。” 病房里只剩下他们两人，再过一日利威也要出发了。

“我并不觉得意外。”利威平淡地说，他把埃尔文的外套递给他。

“是吗？”

 

埃尔文没有想到利威会这样冷静的接受了，或许他也有时间考虑，然后他得出的结论是去接受埃尔文的私心。

 

“你没有觉得被欺骗？你没有觉得……”埃尔文因为紧张而迟疑，“被利用？”

“哈？”利威挑了挑眉，“原来你那奇怪的脑子是在想这些乱七八糟的吗。”

“回答我。”

 

埃尔文直视着利威的眼睛，似乎不允许他逃避这个问题。

“你觉得，我是完全无视自己的意志，只是听从你的命令吗？我又不是什么木偶……换句话说，我是自愿的，而且，我们的确离弄清这个世界又近了一步，这是多亏了你。这里面是不是有你的私心对结果来说没什么差别，但你要问我有没有生气那是另一回事，亏得你瞒我这么久——等等、你笑什么？”

 

“不，没什么。”埃尔文收敛住了笑。“能把领结递给我吗？”

利威拿过领结直接踮起脚套在了埃尔文的脖子上，他还是不知道埃尔文刚才在笑什么。

“系好了。”

 

“谢谢你，利威。”埃尔文用手指轻轻碰了碰利威的脸颊。

 

 

 

埃尔文的手在利威的胸膛与颈项间来回摸索着，一下又一下随着腰肢的律动推进着，床板在他们的身下发出崩裂的响声。

 

“还要……埃尔、文…！”利威伸出手拉近埃尔文与他接吻，汗水与交缠的唾液交融在一起，还有他们紧贴着的皮肤和相挨着的心脏，发出一齐的鼓动。

 

再过去三个小时太阳就即将升起，而当再次落下时，他们将会在出发前去希甘西娜的行军路上。

 

利威本来没有打算接受埃尔文的邀请。

他仍旧有些生气，埃尔文与他说话时他只是抱着手臂看着地板，利威仍希望他留下来保住他的性命，他都明白。

可他必须去，他毕生的梦想，活着的意义，他要赌上他的一切，即使他明白这会让他周围的人失望。

 

“往好的一面想，说不定一切都会顺利，我们夺回了玛利亚，见到了地下室隐藏的东西……”

“事到如今，你让我变得乐观吗？”利威总能提前最糟的结果，这也是他为什么能在绝境下做出迅速的判断，或许是出于习惯，他们这样屡屡出生入死的人都一样，埃尔文也没有理由乐观，他只是这么说了，希望能安抚眼前神经紧绷的人。

 

激情和情感还在他的体内喷薄而出，而他把它倾泻在了利威的身上。他的脑海里有着千言万语，他却找不到一个适合的字来表达。而到最后，那些思绪统统只化为了一行简单的短句，在他的心中不断被重复着。

 

在他们都释放的那一刻埃尔文凑近了利威的耳边，他张着嘴，却仍没能吐出任何音节。

 

埃尔文在他生命的最后几天内做了几个安排。

他把针剂托付给了利威，这次想让他以自己的意志来做出选择。

他写了一份正式的交接书放在抽屉里，以防万一。

他又检查了一遍计划与行军路线，最终确保没有错误后吹灭了蜡烛的火光。

 

在他生命结束前的最后时刻，他又发现自己是一个孤独的登山者。

他手中的煤油灯已经耗尽，天上却连月亮都看不见。他有的只是手里的两块生火石。他不断尝试着摩擦石头，最终在他精疲力尽时擦出了火光。

火光里继而映出了埃尔文父亲的样子，过去战友的样子，和利威。那是他的原点，他的过程，和支撑他前行的光和热。

 

他的旅途终于迎来了终点，虽然他没能登上那座向往的高峰，他为不用再跋涉感到了宽心。

 

他感到前所未有的安心，像是卸下了浑身的负担。

 

谢谢。

 

他对那个为他卸下负担的人说，饱含了全部的挚诚。


End file.
